


Travail

by amosanguis



Series: Sixty Words [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 2nd POV - Dean, Gen, Season/Series 01, Set during S1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 07:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You hate the screams, the screams that you can’t stop. This is Sam’s burden and the only thing you can do now is stand guard for those few minutes Sam’s on the floor, so completely and utterly defenseless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Travail

-z-

 

 _Pain – white hot and sudden_.

“Dean,” Sam’s voice is a strangled intake of breath as he clenches his eyes shut and collapses backwards into your arms.

This is the part you hate.

“It’s okay, Sammy,” you whisper as you hold him close. “I’ve got you, Sam. I’ve got you.”

_Screaming – angry desperation that’s only a whisper-on-a-scream hint of what’s going on inside his head._

You close your eyes, trying to wait it out as calmly as possible.

This is the part you hate.

You hate the screams, the screams that you can’t stop. This is Sam’s burden and the only thing you can do now is stand guard for those few minutes Sam’s on the floor, so completely and utterly defenseless.

_Pain and screaming – no relief in sight until all has been told._

 

-z-

 

End.


End file.
